Claude Wilde
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Ceci est une nouvelle annexe concernant ma fic "les serpentard un spécimen très étrange. J'y retrace le parcours du nouveau directeur de Poudlard que j'ai nommé Claude Wilde


_Bon ben voilà. J'avais envie de publier cet OS au départ pour juste vous expliquer qui était le directeur de Poudlard Claude Wilde vu que ce personnage sort de mon imagination et notamment son histoire. Seulement voilà, j'ai laissé ma sœur participer au projet et résultat, on est parti dans un délire absurde que j' i choisi de vous faire partager. Il est dans la seconde partie de l'OS_

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira_

**Claude Wilde**

Si l'on avait dit à Claude Wilde qu'il deviendrait un jour directeur de Poudlard, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais cru car rien, selon lui ne l'y prédestinait. Pourtant, quand on lui avait proposé ce poste à la mort du très respectable Albus Dumbledore, il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation car il rêvait d'obtenir ce poste depuis des années.

Cette homme était très compétant. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours facile d'être le successeur du « plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ». On faisait souvent la comparaison, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était flatteuse. Mais il l'acceptait, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

La critique principale qui revenait régulièrement était son excentricité. Il n'y faisait malgré tout pas attention car il savait qu'ils en faisait de même avec Albus Dumbledore en son temps et aujourd'hui le sorcier faisait l'unanimité.

Il fallait dire que son apparence était assez peu orthodoxe, il battait même à plate couture Dumbledore qui, comparé à lui, apparaissait très sobre. En effet, le nouveau directeur avait une apparence assez surprenante. Il possédait des cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivait au épaules. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il ne les teignait pas d'une couleur très flashy. Ils étaient violet avec les pointes roses chewing-gum. Son bouc était de la même couleur. Cependant l'ensemble lui allait assez bien selon les rares personnes ouvertes d'esprit qu'il connaissait. Or, il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. La majorité de ses connaissances trouvait cela choquant car indigne de son âge. Il fallait dire en effet qu'il était d'un âge avancé puisqu'il venait de fêter ses cent-soixante-quinze ans. Lui, pourtant, ne se considérait pas si vieux que cela car il se sentait encore agile et n'estimait pas avoir un corps de « vieux » comme on lui disait quelque fois.

Son histoire aussi avait beaucoup fait jaser. Tout comme Dumbledore avant lui, comme quoi ils avaient des points en commun. Il avait fait des erreurs dans ses choix et il en payait encore le prix aujourd'hui. Dans les années 1980, il avait traversé une période de sa vie très dure et avait eu de nombreuses altercations avec deux hommes, tous deux nés-moldus. Son fierté de sang pur avait de ce fait repris le dessus et il avait alors développé un fort mépris des sorciers d'origines moldues. Il avait alors, de fils en aiguilles, rejoints les rangs de Voldemort.

Pourtant, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur les horreurs commises par le mages noir mais il avait fallu attendre de nombreuses années et une morte. Un jour, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy avait tué sa sœur, Catharina. Ils n'avait pour cela aucune raison valable si ce n'était l'envie de tuer. Elle avait été un déclencheur pour lui. Une culpabilité énorme s'était installée en lui et il avait alors réclamé l'aide de l'ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore lui avait alors immédiatement fait confiance et une admiration était née. Il avait cependant du passer par l'étape du Veritaserum afin de prouver qu'il était sincère.

Lorsqu'il apprit la mort de l'homme qui lui avait accordé sa confiance, il avait alors fait le choix de ne plus rester inactif comme il avait pu l'être auparavant et il pris le poste de directeur avec la ferme intention de continuer l'œuvre du grand homme et protéger ses élèves. C'est ainsi qu'il commença vraiment à défendre l'union entre les maisons et plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait l'idée de Dumbledore brillante. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour préparer la paix qui devait s'installer dans le cœur des gens après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Cette appellation du mage noir persistait chez lui, elle était une des rares traces de ce passé qui lui faisait infiniment honte. L'autre reste de ce moment de sa vie était bien évidemment la pire, à savoir la marque des ténèbres qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître ou du moins dissimuler à son plus grand regret

Alors que Dumbledore avait un fidèle compagnon avec son phénix, Claude Wilde n'avait que ses quatre cactus dont il s'occupait journalièrement. Le jour de son arrivée, une chose étrange s'était produite et il avait mis du temps à se l'expliquer. Une sorte de fumée était entrée dans ses cactus et ses derniers avaient pris de drôles de couleurs. Ils étaient rouge, jaune, vert et bleu. Étrange pour des cactus. Mais, c'était au cours du dîner dans la Grande Salle le soir venu qu'il compris : ils étaient désormais aux couleurs des quatre maison de l'école de sorcellerie.

Mais il n'étais pas au bout de ses surprises car il découvrit par la suite une chose des plus surprenantes qui le laissa bouche bée. Même chez les sorciers, il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. Ses cactus parlaient. Si seulement ce n'était que cela. Il avait ensuite deviné que ces fameux cactus possédaient en eux l'âme du fondateur de la maison dont il portait les couleurs. Ce fut un choc énorme pour lui mais il n'en parla à personne car lui même avait du mal à y croire alors les autres …

Il avait choisi de donner des noms à ses cactus mais des noms à la hauteur de l'aspect cocasse de la situation. Et après réflexion, il se disait qu'il avait brillamment réussi. Il était assez fier de ses choix mais il tenait à les garder secret car beaucoup ne plairaient sûrement pas et là, il pensait surtout aux défenseurs des maisons car certains noms n'étaient pas très flatteurs...

Le cactus rouge, qui contenait donc l'âme de Godric gryffondor avait été nommé « snacky », un nom proche de celui d'une marque de nourriture moldue. Ce nom avait été le plus dur à trouvé mais lui était venu d'un coup, en un sursaut d'inspiration en revoyant Ronald Weasley engloutir une quantité effarante de nourriture lors du banquet au cours de la cérémonie de répartition. Comment pouvait -on être aussi goinfre, il ne le savait pas. Mais bon, le nom était resté, s'imposant finalement pour son cactus.

Le cactus vert, qui contenait donc l'âme de Salazar Serpentard avait été nommé « Smithy ». Ce nom là, il n'avait pas peur de le dire en public, devant des professeurs car aucuns d'eux ne pouvait en deviner l'origine. Même si la maison Serpentard l'avait déçue à de nombreuses reprises, il avait quand même choisis de lui donner le surnom d'un pirate d'un célèbre film moldu (il aimait décidément beaucoup les moldus!) qui, dans un réplique culte avait dit qu'il s'appelait « Smith ou Smithy pour les intimes ». Il savait que ce film n'était plus de son age mais il s'en fichait car il aimait bien le regarder

Le cactus bleu, qui contenait donc l'âme de Rowena Serdaigle avait été nommé « Smoothy ». Et oui, encore de la nourriture. Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'une boisson divine qu'il achetais parfois à Pré-au-lard. Pour Dumbledore, c'était les bonbons au citrons, lui c'était le smoothie bleu. C'était une glace mais il pouvait en manger toute la journée, en été comme en hiver malgré le froid. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie d'en acheter une.

Le cactus jaune, qui contenait donc l'âme de Helga Poufsouffle avait été nommé ainsi en référence à une discussion qu'il avait eu des semaines auparavant. Avec un ami, ils avaient listées les choses inutiles qu'avaient crées les moldus et en premier, ils avaient cités les cigarettes. Après avoir cité des centaines de choses, ils s'étaient retrouvés en manque d'inspiration. Alors cet ami, comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, avait lancé avec un sourire ironique : les Poufsouffle. C'est ainsi que le cactus au couleur de cette maison avait hérité d'un nom faisant écho à la cigarette : « Smoky »

_Voilà. J'espère que mon délire sur les cactus vous a plu. J'aimerai cependant avoir des avis pour savoir si vous aimeriez d'autres OS centrés sur des personnages...  
Merci d'avoir lu ce texte en tout cas._


End file.
